


Ever A Gentleman

by VanillaHorizon



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Explicit Consent, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Oral Sex, Rare Pairings, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26274073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaHorizon/pseuds/VanillaHorizon
Summary: Josephine and Lavellan spend the morning together in bed. More accurately, Lavellan spends most of his morning between his Vhenan's legs.(It's rated Explicit for a good reason, because it's naughty)
Relationships: Male Inquisitor/Josephine Montilyet, Male Lavellan/Josephine Montilyet
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Ever A Gentleman

**Author's Note:**

> In case you couldn't or didn't read the rating or tags- ITS EXPLICIT AND ITS SMUT. Naughty times will ensue.

All of the stamina she thought she had was no match for Lavellan.

Her fingers clawed at the sheets with each swipe of his tongue.

That blessedly magical tongue did things she had only imagined a man's tongue could do.

Clearly, here she lay naked with his hands and mouth venturing her body as she alternated between praising his name and muttering curses that were foreign to his ears.

He hadn't even sought his own release yet, but she had already cried out in total ecstasy four times since he had begun pleasuring her.

"If you keep- keep doing that I'm going to-" she trailed off with another muttered curse as she bit her lip.

"What was that, Vhenan?" He asked as he removed his mouth from her opening, only to start massaging her with his fingers as soon as his tongue withdrew from her dark folds.

"I- oh bless, I'm- I have work to do today!" She rapidly replied before letting out a loud moan.

Lavellan nipped at her thigh as she spoke, only looking back up once she whimpered his name again.

"You of all people should know that relaxing is very good for the soul," he told her.

"Yes, this is very- this is favorable to dealing with-" she trailed off with another curse as his fingers curled inside of her, prompting her to arch her back off of the bed once again as her walls clenched around his digits.

He knew just how to make her squirm in all of the right ways and he knew how she loved it.

She muttered something incoherent as he gently caressed her leg, staring up at her with affection in his eyes.

Her hands still clenched the sheets under her and she made no attempt to move as she tried to steady her breathing.

"I adore you, Vhenan," he said after a few moments.

He smiled when all she could do was start giggling.

As per usual, he then proceeded to trail gentle kisses all the way up her body, from her thighs to her neck.

By the time he reached her collarbone, she was nothing more than a glee filled mess of giggles.

"Inquisitor, I really do have work that I need to get done today," She weakly protested as he started to drag his teeth across the flesh at the underside of her chin.

"Don't we all?" He muttered before pinching one of her nipples between his fingers.

She let out a surprised gasp at the action but didn't protest, actually she surprised him by locking her legs around his hips and forcefully pulling him closer to her core.

"You want another round already?" He shifted to look her in the eyes.

She nodded, "You've spent all morning tending to my needs and ignoring your own, I'd like to help."

He pressed his length against her core but didn't make a move to penetrate her yet.

"May I have my way with you?" He asked.

She rolled her eyes and kissed him roughly, pulling away only long enough to give him express permission.

With any other man, they would've never been such a gentleman after already bringing her to climax multiple times, but he was not other men.

He smiled into their kiss and positioned himself at her entrance with one hand while using the other to cup her ass.

At first, he only pressed the tip in, bringing it back out a second later, only to fully enter her on the very next thrust.

She mumbled sweet nothings in his ear as he set a steady pace and his only words for her were praises.

Not much later, their limbs were tangled together as they lay under a blanket when a knock came at the door.

"Should we just pretend we're not here?" He whispered.

"Nice try Inquisitor, but Josephine has important things to see to today that don't include your netherreigions!" Leliana's voice called out from the other side of the door, prompting Josephine's face to take on an endearing shade of red.

"It will be there later, I won't keep her much longer, I swear!" Lavellan called out, causing Josephine to swat his chest indignantly.

Outside the door, Leliana rolled her eyes.

"Just make sure she actually makes it to her office eventually, please?"

"Can do!" He shouted in reply.

Josephine put her hand over his mouth before speaking herself.

"I'll be there shortly!" She agreed.

"Now, where were we?" He asked after a moment as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

Josephine pushed his arm away playfully.

" _I_ was just going to get cleaned up."

Lavellan hummed thoughtfully.

" _We_ will get cleaned up, meaning I'm going to wash your hair and lavish you with kisses all the while."

"Fine, but only because I like when you wash my hair for me."

Later, Leliana gave him a disapproving look when she saw him coming out of Josephine's office, freezing him in his tracks.

"What?" He questioned, to which she crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

He simply shrugged, "At least she made it to her office eventually."

**Author's Note:**

> Sassy Lavellan is one of the best types of Lavellan and I can't be convinced otherwise.


End file.
